(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to nonaqueous liquid fabric treating compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to nonaqueous liquid laundry detergent compositions which are stable against phase separation and gelation and are easily pourable and to the use of these compositions for cleaning soiled fabrics.
(2) Discussion of Prior Art
Liquid nonaqueous heavy duty laundry detergent compositions are well known in the art. For instance, compositions of that type may comprise a liquid nonionic surfactant in which are dispersed particles of a builder, as shown for instance in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,812, 3,630,929 and 4,264,466 and British Pat. Nos. 1,205,711, 1,270,040 and 1,600,981.
The related pending applications assigned to the common assignee are
Ser. No. 687,815, filed Dec. 31, 1984; PA0 Ser. No. 597,793, filed Apr. 6, 1984; PA0 Ser. No. 597,948, filed Apr. 9, 1984; PA0 Ser. No. 725,455, filed Apr. 22, 1985; and PA0 Ser. No. 687,816, filed Dec. 31, 1984. PA0 I Mono-higher alkyl tri-lower alkyl quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 II Di-higher alkyl di-lower alkyl quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 III Mono-higher alkyl mono-lower alkyl diethoxylated quaternary ammonium salts; and PA0 IV Di-higher alkyl diethoxylated quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 I Mono-higher alkyl tri-lower alkyl quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 II Di-higher alkyl di-lower alkyl quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 III Mono-higher alkyl mono-lower alkyl diethoxylated quaternary ammonium salts; and PA0 IV Di-higher alkyl diethoxylated quaternary ammonium salts. PA0 tallow trimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 hydrogenated tallow trimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 stearyl trimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 stearyl triethyl ammonium chloride PA0 cetyl trimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 soya trimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 stearyl dimethylethyl ammonium chloride PA0 tallow-diisopropylmethyl ammonium chloride PA0 distearyl dimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 ditallow dimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 dihexadecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride PA0 distearyl dimethyl ammonium bromide PA0 di(hydrogenated tallow) dimethyl ammonium bromide PA0 ditallow isopropyl methyl ammonium chloride PA0 distearyl di(isopropyl) ammonium chloride PA0 distearyl dimethyl ammonium methosulfate. PA0 coco methyl diethoxylated (x+y=2) ammonium chloride PA0 coco methyl diethoxylated (x+y=15) ammonium chloride PA0 oleic methyl diethoxylated (x+y=2) ammonium chloride PA0 oleic methyl diethoxylated (x+y=15) ammonium chloride PA0 stearyl methyl diethoxylated (x+y=2) ammonium chloride PA0 stearyl methyl diethoxylated (x+y=15) ammonium chloride PA0 tallow methyl diethoxylated (x+y=10 ) ammonium chloride PA0 Specific examples of suitable amphiphilic compounds include ethylene glycol monoethyl ether (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH), PA0 diethylene glycol monobutyl ether (C.sub.4 H.sub.9 --O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.2 H), PA0 tetraethylene glycol monobutyl ether (C.sub.4 H.sub.7 --O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.4 H) and dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether (CH.sub.3 --O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.2 H. Diethylene glycol monobutyl ether is especially preferred.
These applications are directed to liquid nonaqueous nonionic laundry detergent compositions.
Liquid detergents are often considered to be more convenient to employ than dry powdered or particulate products and, therefore, have found substantial favor with consumers. They are readily mesurable, speedily dissolved in the wash water, capable of being easily applied in concentrated solutions or dispersions to soiled areas on garments to be laundered and are non-dusting, and they usually occupy less storage space. Additionally, the liquid detergents may have incorporated in their formulations materials which could not stand drying operations without deterioration, which materials are often desirably employed in the manufacture of particulate detergent products. Although they are possessed of many advantages over unitary or particulate solid products, liquid detergents often have certain inherent disadvantages too, which have to be overcome to produce acceptable commercial detergent products. Thus, some such products separate out on storage and others separate out on cooling and are not readily redispersed. In some cases the product viscosity changes and it becomes either too thick to pour or so thin as to appear watery. Some clear products become cloudy and others gel on standing.
The present inventors have been involved in studying the behavior of nonionic liquid surfactant systems with particulate matter suspended therein. Of particular interest has been nonaqueous built laundry liquid detergent compositions and the problem of settling of the suspended builder and other laundry additives as well as the problem of gelling associated with nonionic surfactants. These considerations have an impact on, for example, product stability, pourability and dispersibility.
It is known that one of the major problems with built liquid laundry detergents is their physical stability. This problem stems from the fact that the density of the solid particles dispersed in the nonionic liquid surfactant is higher than the density of the liquid surfactant.
Therefore, the dispersed particles tend to settle out. Two basic solutions exist to solve the settling out problem: increase nonionic liquid viscosity and reduce the dispersed solid particle size.
It is known that suspensions can be stabilized against settling by adding inorganic or organic thickening agents or dispersants, such as, for example, very high surface area inorganic materials, e.g. finely divided silica, clays, etc., organic thickeners, such as the cellulose ethers, acrylic and acrylamide polymers, polyelectrolytes, etc. However, such increases in suspension viscosity are naturally limited by the requirement that the liquid suspension be readily pourable and flowable, even at low temperature. Furthermore, these additives do not contribute to the cleaning performance of the formulation.
Grinding to reduce the particle size provides the following advantages:
1. Specific surface area of the dispersed particles is increased, and, therefore, particle wetting by the nonaqueous vehicle (liquid nonionic) is proportionately improved.
2. The average distance between dispersed particles is reduced with a proportionate increase in particle-to-particle interaction. Each of these effects contributes to increase the rest-gel strength and the suspension yield stress while at the same time, grinding significantly reduces plastic viscosity.
The yield stress is defined as the minimum stress necessary to induce a plastic deformation (flow) of the suspension. Thus, visualizing the suspension as a loose network of dispersed particles, if the applied stress is lower than the yield stress, the suspension behaves like an elastic gel and no plastic flow will occur. Once the yield stress is overcome, the network breaks at some points and the sample begins to flow, but with a very high apparent viscosity. If the shear stress is much higher than the yield stress, the pigments are partially shear-deflocculated and the apparent viscosity decreases. Finally, if the shear stress is much higher than the yield stress value, the dispersed particles are completely shear-deflocculated and the apparent viscosity is very low, as if no particle interaction were present.
Therefore, the higher the yield stress of the suspension, the higher the apparent viscosity at low shear rate and the better is the physical stability against settling of the product.
In addition to the problem of settling or phase separation, the nonaqueous liquid laundry detergents based on liquid nonionic surfactants suffer from the drawback that the nonionics tend to gel when added to cold water. This is a particularly important problem in the ordinary use of European household automatic washing machines where the user places the laundry detergent composition in a dispensing unit (e.g. a dispensing drawer) of the machine. During the operation of the machine the detergent in the dispenser is subjected to a stream of cold water to transfer it to the main body of wash solution. Especially during the winter months when the detergent composition and water fed to the dispenser are particularly cold, the detergent viscosity increases markedly and a gel forms. As a result some of the composition is not flushed completely off the dispenser during operation of the machine, and a deposit of the composition builds up with repeated wash cycles, eventually requiring the user to flush the dispenser with hot water.
The gelling phonomenon can also be a problem whenever it is desired to carry out washing using cold water as may be recommended for certain synthetic and delicate fabrics or fabrics which can shrink in warm or hot water.
The tendency of concentrated detergent compositions to gel during storage is aggrevated by storing the compositions in unheated storage areas, or by shipping the compositions during winter months in unheated transportation vehicles.
Partial solutions to the gelling problem have been proposed, for example, by diluting the liquid nonionic with certain viscosity controlling solvents and gel-inhibiting agents, such as lower alkanols, e.g. ethyl alcohol (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,380), alkali metal formates and adipates (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,147), hexylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, etc. and nonionic structure modification and optimization. As an example of nonionic surfactant modification one particularly successful result has been achieved by acidifying the hydroxyl moiety end group of the nonionic molecule. The advantages of introducing a carboxylic acid at the end of the nonionic include gel inhibition upon dilution; decreasing the nonionic pour point; and formation of an anionic surfactant when neutralized in the washing liquor. Nonionic structure optimization has centered on the chain length of the hydrophobic-lipophilic moiety and the number and make-up of alkylene oxide (e.g. ethylene oxide) units of the hydrophilic moiety. For example, it has been found that a C.sub.13 fatty alcohol ethoxylated with 8 moles of ethylene oxide presents only a limited tendency to gel formation.
Nevertheless, improvements are desired in both the stability and gel inhibition of nonaqueous liquid fabric treating compositions.